A Kind Stranger: A Geisha's Story
by Peonyqt1004
Summary: A young girl remebers the kindess a young man had given to her 6 years ago. Now, she is a Geisha, in hopes of meeting the person who plucked at her heartstrings.


Title: "A Kind Stranger"  
  
Author: Peonyqt1004  
  
~*~Prolouge~*~  
  
A/N: Hello~ =) If you read "This is Not Enough", "Mercy for the Damned" or any other one of my stories you probably know me. =_=; This is my christmas special. It doesn't start off with a Christmas like atmosphere, but it will end in one. =) This story is going to be 3 chapters long, this is not a chapter but only the prolouge. This story is a dedication to my friend Bonnie, who lended me the book called, "The Memoirs of a Geisha" which inspired me to write this story. Please remeber to Read and review! Thanks!  
  
What is a Geisha?  
  
~ A Geisha is someone with a higher standing then that of a prostitute. They are pretty women who work at the tea house and make men happy. However, Geisha's are very intellegent and very emotional. They can dance gracefully and write, they learn how to move gracefully to attract men and have much charisma. The Geisha tradition is long lost now that America has revolutionized Japan. However, the history of the Geisha lives on in this story. If there are any mistakes about Geisha's in my story, please tell me.  
  
Summary: A young girl is helped by a handsome stranger whose kindness touched her heart and made her fall in love. In order to find him again, she must become a Geisha. She can only hope that fate will bring her to the person she is in love with, and surely, fate is kind. However, no one said love was easy. Many things stand in Sakura's way. A beautiful dark haired Geisha named Meiling, Yue, and her rank. This story will bring both tears and happiness in your heart as you live through a Geisha's life.   
  
Things to Know: Sakura is 4 years younger then Syaoran. Tomoyo is 3 years older then Sakura, Meiling is the same age as Syaoran, and this story is not entirely true. I do not own any of the characters.   
  
"A Kind Stranger"  
  
People say that love can pull you through anything. I belive in love. Do you? It reminds me of the Winter Festival... it takes me though a time journey back into my younger years.   
  
Have you ever fallen in love?  
  
  
  
I have...  
  
I was only ten years old at that time.   
  
Nobody could understand the deep pain and loss I am feeling. No one. Once again, mean old Meiling yelled at me for being a clumsy oaf, her yelling was accented with beatings. Ah, it hurts so much. I can't believe my mother died... my beautiful mother with long curling midnight hair. My father died from grief... and my brother left me here to fight in war. I am utterly alone in this strange world. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared down at the dusty dirt floor. It has not rained in weeks. A crystalline tear somehow managed to roll down my cheekbones and plopped down into the dusty ground near my grimy feet. I fingered my red cheek; it still stung from the slaps. Suddenly, it all went out. Everything. It was as if a damn broke open and these dreadful hurts just came rushing through like a torrent of water. To my shame, I started to sob and snort. I couldn¡¯t see anything before me. Do you know how I ended up at this Geisha Tea house? It is a long story, and right now, I don't think I can say anything. Sobs and animal like cries filled my wet mouth. I hardly noticed the shadows in front of me. I only heard the voices... I stopped crying, my chest heaving... I was so ashamed, my cheek burned red and I would not lift my head. They were probably ridiculing me. I was making a fool out of myself.  
  
"Lift your head up girl." A gentle but stern voice said to me. My tear filled eyes lifted up and met two stormy dark brown eyes. Strange. They were so gentle, yet so fierce. I stared at him, his handsome profile and the fine chiseled nose in front of me.  
  
"Leave that miserable girl alone." A familiar voice snapped cheerily. I recognized the voice and turned my head in fear. It was Meiling. Her beautiful face was twisted with anger and fake happiness as she glared at me with her demon red eyes. "She is just making a fool of herself as usual, foolish maid! Let us continue on our way Syaoran." She was right. I was just a foolish maid bawling her eyes out in the streets.  
  
"Nonsense Meiling." The handsome young youth in front of me said softly. "We all go through hard times, as a Geisha you should know how she feels."  
  
Meiling visibly stiffened as she touched her waxed hair primly. "I didn't make a fool of myself like that." She replied with a touch of contempt.   
  
"Go on ahead Meiling. I will talk to you later." Syaoran said softly. Meiling didn't budge. "Syaoran!" She wheedled, using her sweet sugary voice. "Why waste your time? I don't like wasting my favorite customers time..."  
  
"I said go away." Syaoran said firmly, his voice raising a notch. Meiling flinched and nodded. She bowed gracefully and flounced off, her beautiful black kimono fluttering. I bit my lips as he faced me again. His eyes studied me carefully. I wanted to drown in those eyes. Smiling gently, he removed a handkerchief from his obi and patted the tears away from my face. This gesture of gentleness and kindness took my breath away and for the first time, I felt a certain connection to the stranger who lived here in Gion, a city where I was not born.   
  
"How old are you girl?" He asked gruffly.   
  
"I am... an unworthy servant. Meiling was right... Please..."  
  
"Shush." He said gently, touching my face with his hand as he bent at his waist to see me eye to eye. "Your eyes are so unique...Your eyes betray much grief. You must have gone through hard times. Remember child, there is kindness still here."   
  
He looked so young but his eyes looked so old. I blushed.  
  
"How old are you? And what is your name?" He questioned me. I looked at him with curious eyes and smiled tentatively. "I am 10... my name is Sakura." He looked at me for a long time, and then smiled. "Sakura..." He said softly as he straightened himself. I saw a look in his brown eyes. It was as if he desired to play a new instrument, and I hoped to be the instrument he wanted to play so bad. He looked away from my eyes quickly as he stepped away from me. He took out a silver coin from his obi and wrapped the hanky he wiped my eyes with around it. He handed it to me. "Go buy yourself something." With one last look, he smiled and left. I stared after him. It was then I decided to be who I am today. This is why I wanted to be a Geisha.  
  
It was my only way to see him again. I was a mere peasant girl, but if I could become a renown Geisha... I might be able to see the boy who had wiped my tears away again. He was high-class nobility... This was my goal, and this, is my story.  
  
-------6 Years later-------  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
A tall purple haired Geisha with bright amethyst eyes tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her hair was put up into the fashionable, "Split Peach" hair do.   
  
"SAKURA!" She bellowed.  
  
A tall and slender teen girl stumbled out from the Teahouse. Her green eyes narrowed as she spotted her friend. "What is it Tomoyo?" She asked as she gracefully made her way down the Tea House steps.   
  
"You are late for your lessons. We are going to your first party today."  
  
"Today?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Hai today! Where have you been? Now get washed and dressed quickly! We have no time and remember what I have taught you yesterday!" Sakura nodded meekly. "Yes Tomoyo." With that, Sakura dashed off.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend/student with fondness. She was only 3 years older than Sakura, but age didn't matter. Sakura was a close friend of hers and a wonderful student. Already, men were asking for her to accompany Tomoyo to their parties. Sakura was worth a lot of money, everyone knew that. The mother of the Tea House knew it and kept a greedy eye on Sakura. The purple haired Geisha sighed softly as she turned and padded towards her small room to meditate some more.  
  
Sakura cried out as Yamakazi's strong fingers nearly scraped all her hair and scalp off. Dander was a big case for many Geishas, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Ow!" Sakura yelped. Yamakazi grinned. "Sakura, you have been doing this for the past two years."  
  
"Yes but it still hurts!" The green-eyed girl said tearfully.  
  
"Your hair is miles long, it takes forever for me to wash yours." Yamakazi said cheerfully. After her finished wringing the water from her hair, he proceeded to wax her hair with a comb. Sakura let out a series of yelps.  
  
"Ow! Yamakazi!"  
  
But the result was bedazzling. A series of maids came to her and helped her set up her hair in the "Split peach" style. Slender fingers lifted the make up brush as Sakura proceeded to whiten her face with makeup. With ease and careful concentration, Sakura managed to finish making her face almost flawless. She was wearing her favorite Kimono. It was both pink and green and showed her startling green eyes with great effect. Her slender figure was accented nicely, and Sakura smiled at herself in her reflection.  
  
"Syaoran... I'll see you again and I hope you remember me."  
  
With that, she kissed the mirror and got up with much grace, and left for the party.  
  
Sakura felt horrible as they walked towards the party under their fancy umbrellas. It was starting to drizzle and she could hear the rumble of thunder not too far from here. A groan almost escaped her throat as she hurried on. Tomoyo frowned, "Sakura, how are you suppose to attract men if you walk like a horse and move like a man with a limp?" Sakura bit her lips and stayed put. The thunder rumbled again, accompanied with a large flash of lightning.  
  
"Sakura we must hurry! It will rain heavily soon!"  
  
Sakura nodded weakly and hurried on, but memories were running through her mind quickly.   
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Is Mr. Suko going to adopt us?" A little girl with large green eyes asked a tall young man.  
  
"Yes. Yes he is." The older one said softly, unsurely.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura yelled as she hopped around. She looked outside. "It looks as if it is going to rain. Mommy won't feel good..."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked in fear as they moved farther from the house.  
  
"Somewhere where you will feel at home." Mr. Suko, an aging old man replied.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura cried out, clutching at her brothers hand. The older boy with raven hair stared at the sight before him. "A... a Tea House."  
  
'No! Oniichan where are you going?"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Sakura gasped as she came to reality. Tomoyo hand managed to pinch her ear and it woke her from her past. "We're here Sakura." Tomoyo said softly. "Do as I teach you."  
  
Sakura realized that she was indeed finally at the party. Her lips trembled as she took off her sandals to rest next to a tall man with dark blue eyes and a handsome face framed by large glasses.  
  
Tomoyo sidled up gracefully.   
  
"We are sorry we are late Eriol." Tomoyo said softly. Eriol smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes Tomoyo, it is ok." Tomoyo giggled girlishly, they way that most men liked it. "Have some tea?" Tomoyo asked softly. Eriol nodded, and Tomoyo performed the art of pouring tea well, exposing her milk white underside of her arm. Eriol stared at the wrist and smiled tentatively at Tomoyo. Sakura felt like an outcast.  
  
"Oh Sakura. Mr. Li will be here soon, so wait.¡± Tomoyo said softly. "I will attend to Eriol."  
  
Sakura nodded, fidgeting. She looked around herself demurely to find other men walking about with other beautiful Geisha's. Men stared at her and even winked. Sakura lowered her eyes demurely and turned away.  
  
"Ah he's here!" Tomoyo said, her voice happy. Sakura blinked.  
  
A tall handsome man sat down gracefully not too far away from her.  
  
"Sakura, look up. It is Mr. Li."  
  
Sakura fidgeted slightly and looked up slowly. She saw his brown messy dark bangs and a handsome face. Brown eyes stared back at her. Sakura gasped.  
  
'Syaoran?!'  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please review! =)  
  
Review please!  
  
Preview:  
  
The green eyes which burned with a strange sense of desperate need was flung away from the chairmans face. Syaoran was so handsome, and those green eyes could'nt get enough of the handsome face which had looked at hers in such sympathy so long ago. She flung her eyes away and turned her attention to the immediate man next to her.   
  
"Why, the party is so boring. I was hoping for some entertainment." Sakura said softly, using her skills to make her eyes look dreamy and enraptured. The man next to her turned and looked at her. Sakura met eyes with a handsome young man with eyes as silver as the moons rays. His face was beautiful, but was marred by a large burn on his cheek. He gave her a look of utter contempt.  
  
"You won't find any entertainment here." He replied gruffily and coolly. Sakura didn't give up as she eyed Syaoran whose attention was focused on a beautiful black haired Geisha who wore a beautiful white kimono embroided with gold. Sakura's heart plummeted to the floor, of course, she was hoping he would recognize her, maybe that look they had shared meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Regaining her dignity she smiled a bright and adorable smile at the man next to her.  
  
"I am sorry I offended you, I am nothing more then a Geisha. I am Sakura, who are you?"  
  
The silver eyes eyed her for the longest moment, and he spoke to her.  
  
"You are nothing but a lowly Geisha, however, you have a roughly charming air around you. I am Yue Starr."  
  
Sakura felt a bit nervous as those fierce silver eyes looked down at her. Sakura turned her head to the side slightly to peek at the handsome chestnut haired chairman, and was disappointed to see that he did not notice her at all, but was in a heated discussion with another man, while Meiling sat close by her side. Her stomach felt cold and her eyes saddened, but they hardened. She would talk to him, she would tell him how she felt, she needed more time. Her hand crept into her obi and lightly touched the hankercheif that the chairman gave her years ago. 'I... I won't give up.'  
  
Please remeber to review! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this story!  
  
-peonyqt1004 


End file.
